basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
2006 NBA Draft
此一頁面尚待編輯中，請直接進入 2006 NBA 選秀工作區 ---- The 2006 NBA Draft will take place in the Theatre at Madison Square Garden in New York City on June 28, 2006. 2006 Draft Lottery The main prelude to the Draft, the 2006 NBA Draft Lottery, took place on May 23, 2006 in Secaucus, New Jersey. At the draft, the 14 teams which did not make the 2006 playoffs selected the top 14 picks in reverse order of their records, except for the top three picks, which will be selected in the lottery. Statistically, the team with the worst record has the best chance of landing the top pick, the team with the second worst record has the second best chance, and so on. As is the case every year, after the drawing of the top three picks, the remaining 27 first-round draft picks will be assigned to each of the other NBA teams: picks 4 through 14 are assigned to the remaining non-playoff teams (only these teams participate in the lottery for the top three picks) in reverse order of their records, and picks 15 through 30 are assigned to the remaining NBA teams, in reverse order (i.e., the team with the best record will pick 30th). Round two also consists of 30 picks; teams select in reverse order of their records in the second round. The lottery only affects the first round; the team with the worst record has the first pick in the second round, regardless of the lottery results (see NBA Draft for more information). Teams in the lottery The following teams have "qualified" for the draft lottery, by being eliminated from playoff consideration. The NBA held a draw to break ties in the standings . In some cases, the team(s) in question have traded their first-round picks to another team. Here are the odds for each team to get specific picks in the 2006 lottery (rounded to 3 decimal places): Lottery results Eligible players Eligibility rules Unlike drafts in recent years, high school players will not be eligible for selection. The new collective bargaining agreement between the league and its players union establishes a new age limit for draft eligibility. *All drafted players, regardless of nationality, must be born on or before December 31, 1987 (i.e., they must be at least 19 years old during the calendar year of the draft). *United States players must also be at least one year removed from the graduation of their high school classes. Projected draftees Most reputable mock drafts place the following players near the top (listed alphabetically; players are American unless otherwise indicated): *LaMarcus Aldridge - Texas *Hilton Armstrong - UConn *Andrea Bargnani, Italy - Benetton Treviso *Ronnie Brewer - Arkansas *Rodney Carney - Memphis *Randy Foye - Villanova *Rudy Gay - UConn *Adam Morrison - Gonzaga *Patrick O'Bryant - Bradley *J.J. Redick - Duke *Brandon Roy - Washington *Tyrus Thomas - LSU *Marcus Williams - UConn *Shelden Williams - Duke Armstrong, Carney, Foye, Redick, Roy, and Shelden Williams are college seniors. The other college players listed here are underclassmen who have declared for the draft. Players had until April 29 to declare for the draft. A player who has not previously withdrawn from the draft and has not hired an agent has until June 18 to withdraw from the draft and retain his college eligibility. Final draft order The final draft order will be determined after the 2005-2006 season concludes, and after any ties are broken, if necessary. Ties which remain after all statistical tiebreakers are applied are broken by coin toss. Draft results Round 1 Round 2 Draft day trades The following trades involving 2006 draft picks, or drafted players, have been made pending the initial publication of the draft order, up to and including the day of the 2006 NBA Draft. (none so far) External links * NBA.com coverage of 2006 lottery Category:National Basketball Association Draft NBA Draft